50 shade of gay pt 2
by Katieee95
Summary: I wrote a story previously where both characters were female and had a lesbian relationship, but thought I'd write the same type of story again, but from Christina's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_My belly is making tiger noises and hurts; my tummy is telling me it is hungry._

 _My mommy is sleeping; she is prettyfull when she is sleeping._

 _In the fridge there is a box with smelly food that is stringy and brown, it tastes funny, but I eat it._

 _Today is not a good day, mommy is not happy today._

 _I try wake mommy, she is very cold and not opening her eyes._

 _The door flies open and HE is there, he drags my hair and pushes me against the wall to touch my mommy._

 _I hate him. He rings someone and then he is gone. He shouts 'good riddance, filthy whore' on his way out. He calls mommy that a lot._

I shoot up in my bed, panting and desperately looking for my breath feeling the sharp stabs of pain my nightmares bring me. I peek at my alarm, it's 04:30am, I check my schedule for the morning on my iPad, breakfast meeting at 06:00, then a meeting for the University my company is supporting for their food technology aiming to eradicate worldwide famine, lunch meeting with my mother, and then an appointment with my therapist. I ask myself why again I agreed to this meeting, why Christina, why?

I pull myself out of bed and head for the shower, as the scolding water burns my skin I think about the mundane questions from the university interview, there is never any real thought put into the question, information they could probably cut and paste from a previous interview. ' _To what do I owe my success? What is my biggest achievement to date? Blah, blah, blah.'_

I opt to have my hair in a tight ponytail today, slight mascara and a gray suit and crisp white silk shirt, thank you Mrs. Jones. I don't know what I would do without my staff. I slip on my black heeled Jimmy Choo shoes, and head for breakfast. The smell of pancake batter hits me as soon as I exit my room and can hear the spitting of the frying bacon, she must know of my long day ahead.

I pick at my breakfast as I read the daily news and stock reports, it's a buying market at the moment, which will work perfectly to my advantage, as I am just foreclosing on a huge deal in Portland where WSU lies, I am intending on purchasing a new technology business, producing Cell Phones with 7 days battery life, I like a challenge.

I finish off my breakfast and rinse it down with fresh orange and make my way out for breakfast with my old family friend, Elena Robinson. I hadn't seen her in some time, since my last sub, nearly 14 months ago. She keeps trying to provide me with someone new, I am just simply too busy for the pleasure side of life at the moment.

'Christina, lovely to see you as always.' She looks shocked I actually showed up to the meeting, quite possibly because I had cancelled on the previous two times we had arranged a catch up. 'Can I order you anything?'

'Mrs. Robinson.' I kiss her on the hand and take the seat opposite her. 'No thank you, I already ate. Just an orange juice, please.' She gave the waiter our order, who wouldn't stop staring at the slight cleavage I had on show in my shirt. 'It's very nice to see you, have I missed anything?'

'Oh you know me, Christina. Had to fire that _useless_ employee, Marina. Didn't have a submissive tendency to her name. Disobeyed me, and then went out, got drunk, took heroin and slept with a man. Why is it so hard to find a decent, pretty, submissive lady these days? Haven't had anyone good since... Well, you.' I smile at the compliment. 'How are things on your half?'

'Oh, you know me.' I giggle at copying her, knowing how much she hates it. 'It's been so long. Beginning to forget who gets tied up.' She laughs and reminds me how easily she could hook me up with someone. Elena runs a business, a beauty and model shop yet behind the scene she also runs a dating business, designed especially for people like us. Monsters. People who get their kicks from inflicting pain on others and demanding full control.

We discuss the business profits for a while as I technically own her business, then I make my departure. Taylor who has been sat in the SUV throughout my meeting puts down the book he has on the go at the minute, starts the car and asks me where I want to go.

As we pull up at my office building, I enter the elevator and head for the 31st floor. When I step out of the elevator my PA, Andrea is there to meet me with my messages, to see if I need anything and to offer me some orange juice. Andrea is the best PA I've had, and I give her very good initiatives to stay, company car, a higher wage than any other PA in Seattle, as well as her three children's private school fees, plus bonuses. I make my way to my office and ignore the young girl sitting at the other desk. She must be work experience, short spikey blond hair, and I can see her sleeve tattoos through her white shirt and the holes from her facial piercings she has removed, obviously trying to make a good impression. Yes, I'm gay, and no sweet heart, you are not my type.

Andrea announces Anastasia Steele is here, apparently Miss Kavanagh, the person I had agreed to meet with today was unavailable. That pissed me off, why badger my publicist perpetually for an interview, just to send someone else as a replacement? I ask Andrea to send her through.

I take a sip of my fresh orange when a brown haired ball comes flying into my office. I rush over to her immediately to see if she is okay when I am taken aback by this goddess who has tipped into my world, literally.

Anastasia Steele is a very attractive, slender woman. Her long, brown untamed hair falls just below her breasts with a side parting, her fringe is just flicked to the other side of her hair, its sexy. Her big bear-like brown eyes are surrounded by a full set of long curled lashes. Her eyelids are wearing the simplest eye make up- one thin line of eyeliner on her top eyelid, and some lip balm to accentuate her full, pink thick lips. She has a few freckles dotted across her nose and cheeks, aside from those, her impeccable skin is so pale it is almost porcelain looking. She has a simple grey tight dress on, black tights and black low heeled ankle boots on, in her hand is a black suit-like jacket. Her style is sweet, yet almost a little alternative also, she looks beautiful like a porcelain doll yet sexy at the same time.

She's just about steadied herself when I reach her, and it takes me all of my self restraint to just go to shake her hand and not to take her in my arms, claim her as mine and take her right now in my office. _Wow, where did THAT come from?!_ I extend my hand to her, she takes it and shakes it gently.

'Miss Steele, I am to understand?'

'Miss Grey. I apologise for the last minute cancellation on Kate's behalf and her having to send me.' Oh, don't worry about it, princess. 'She's my housemate, and she's not feeling very well.' At least she apologized. And then babbled, I hate babblers. I lead her to the seat she could take, she hunger her jacket over the back of my chair and I took my own seat and took off my suit jacket.

She routed through her back for a small black voice recorder, she held it up and asked if I minded, I assured her of course I didn't. She smoothed out a crumpled up piece of paper and began the interview.

'Miss Grey, I am interviewing you on behalf of the university newspaper, because of your strong connection to WSU. World hunger, is that something you feel personally about?'

'I think that the world isn't a hungry place, the west side of the world is selfish and greedy, and it needs to share what it has with the eastern third-world countries. Starting right here at GEH.' _And yes Miss, Steele. I know what it's like to have to hide frozen peas in your pockets from you crack whore and her abusive, drug taking pimp._

'To what do you owe your empire.' Empire? Never thought of it that way.

'I owe my success to my adoptive mother and father. They had such patience with me and believed in me. Made me think I could achieve anything.'

'You were adopted?' She seems shocked.

'Yes, Miss Steele. That information is accessible on public records. or if you just googled my name.' Could have done your homework.

'Miss Grey.' Her angelic voice draws me back out of my irritated mood. 'You are never seen at social events with a partner. Are you gay?' WHAT. _Yes, for you. Right now._ Behave grey, look at her she's not gay. Her face flushes for the second and her cheeks are so beautiful with a shy pinkish tint to them. 'I am so sorry, Miss Grey, it's written here.' Hey eyes drop in obvious embarrassment.

'That's quite okay, Miss Steele. Are these not your questions?' I'm trying to avoid the question, and unlike a journalist I don't think she'll want to pursue my answer.

'They are not, Miss Kavanagh supplied the questions. That was the last question, actually.' My face fell, this gorgeous woman was leaving my presence and there would be nothing I could do to stop her. 'I think I have everything, Miss grey. May I thank you for all of your time.'

'Are you sure your housemate will have everything she requires?' I want more time with you. Please say no.

'I'm sure. She's just upset she couldn't make it herself. She's the one who wants to be a journalist. That and she doesn't have any original shots of you.'

 _BINGO._

 _'_ Well, Miss Steele. I'll be down in Portland next week. If she can wait until then, I'd be more than happy to attend a photography shoot. Providing you could find a photographer on such short notice?' _And that you'll be there._

'Oh - wow. Miss. Grey. Kate will be thrilled. Thank you very much.'

Once I'm sure she's disarmed the recorder, I pluck up the courage to ask her for coffee. She looks down, embarrassed and agrees.

 _Christ all mighty. What am I doing? I'm going to coffee. With a straight girl. Fuck sake, Grey._

We exit my office and I bark at the new girl to cancel my meetings for today until further notice.

She orders a simple cup of hot water, and English Teabag on the side, and I my usual fresh orange. We sit near the window and she asks a little more about my business and the world hunger project. She seems shocked when I say I'm present a speech and the diplomas at her university in the next week. Did she research me at all?

'So Miss Steele.'

'Please, call me Ana.' I'm taken aback that she has asked me to call her this so soon.. And because she interrupted me. If she was my sub, one would be punished severely for such behavior.

'Ana, you said Kate wanted to be a journalist. What about you?'

'My passion is writing, editing. I'd love to be a publisher at a newspaper. I study English Literature with Kate.' Maybe she is gay and this Kate is her girlfriend? I dismiss this thought immediately.

'So you and Kate… Just friends?' _Jesus Christ, Grey. Might as well have just asked her to fuck you now._

'Oh – um - yeah. We've known each other since our first day at WSU. Then after a couple of weeks, I set her up on a blind date with my friend Graham, they spent a few nights together but that's it, then she set me up with her friend Ameli, but she wasn't for me. So that was the end of my college love life and the start of mine and Kate's friendship. And naturally just studied and immersed myself further into British Literature after that.'

 _HOLD UP._

 _Ameli. She. She is gay! There is a god out there. Does she usually ramble and tell everyone they've just met her dating life? Maybe just the person she's into? No, Grey. Don't get ahead of yourself, besides, look at her. She doesn't look like the book worm who would let me chain and gag her then fuck her senseless?_

 _Does she?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Another blow rains down onto my small week frame, mommy is sleeping and can't hear HIM smacking me._

 _I didn't do anything bad. One of my balls fell on the floor and bounced. It knocked a cup and made it smash._

 _It made him mad._

 _He got some of the broken cup and pointed it to my skin, when he pushed it into my belly I cried. A lot. I was bleeding. Why wasn't mommy helping me?_

 _'_ _You little maggot! See what happens when you break my shit?! I'll break you! Fucking waste of air. Well, let's see how you like this.'_

 _He lights a 'cig' as mommy calls them, they hurt. 'Specially when he pushes them on my skin. I try run and hide but he has my long messy hair…_

I wake in cold sweats, slightly disorientated and not knowing where I am. I rub my eyes and shake away the all-too-frequent nightmare. As I take in my surroundings, I'm in my study at home, must have dozed off doing some work. I wiggle the mouse on my mac, 03:29, last thing I remembered it was 11:30. Might as well get up.

Burning pain is searing through my calves and chest as I pound the pavement trying to sweat out the pain from my nightmare, _or running away from it._ I ignore the pain and push myself farther and farther down the trail, I've already ran almost three miles, and I have the return journey, I did a tight U turn and made my way back to shower and get ready for work.

I always feel much better after a hot shower, I like the temperature so it slightly burns but so I can resist flinching away from the heat. Flynn says it could be because I feel like the hotter it is, I might be able to clean away my past. I blow dry my hair quickly, the good thing about having fine hair is that it dries in no time. I tie my long, copper hair up in a ponytail and get dressed. Grey silk shirt and a black skirt suit. Gail already has my breakfast ready by the time I get downstairs, warmed apricot and peach croissants, my favourite. They remind me when mommy was happy and sometimes we would bake cookies before he got home... _Get a grip Grey, you can't afford to me this distracted today. Not today._ My cell beeps from the counter. _It's her._

'Good Morning, Miss Grey. It's um ana… I don't know if you remember me, but I interviewed you for the WSU paper' _Oh, sweetheart, of course I remember you._ 'And I was just wondering if you would still be able to attend a photography shoot?' _Fuck! Yes! Please!_

 _'_ Anastasia, yes I remember you well. I will be down in Portland in two days and will be free on the Friday. If you can find a photographer, and if this date suits you, I can send you the details of my hotel?' Today is Wednesday, I have a huge meeting tomorrow in Seattle, so the earliest I could get there was Friday, I make a mental note to call Andre and cancel my meetings and inform Taylor of the change of plans. We weren't supposed to be going to Portland until the Sunday evening.

'Miss Grey, that would be perfect! Thank you so much.' She sounds genuinely pleased to heart that I can attend… _Maybe, she could be interested? Interested in what Grey? Being flogged and the taken from behind with one of my strap-ons? Not likely, pal._

'Oh I assure you, it's my pleasure.' I have to see you again.

'Until Friday, Miss Grey.' Her happy tone has dropped slightly.

'Until then, Miss Steele.'

Andrea answers almost immediately, 'Miss Grey, what can I do for you?'

'Andrea, please cancel my meetings for tomorrow through to next Monday. I'm going to Portland. And I'll need a hotel. The best.'

'Yes, Miss Grey. What dates are you staying? Tonight through to Monday?'

I take a moment 'Actually, no Andrea, until Tuesday or Wednesday please. Also, please can you call Jackson and have him take Charlie Tango so Portland, I may need him to return to Seattle in.'

'Yes Ma'am. I'll do that right away.' Good.

I finish the last of my orange juice and head out towards the car where Taylor is waiting for me, I inform him of the new plans and ask him to pack my things for me.

'Welch, I need a favour.'

'Yes Miss Grey?'

'Background check, the usual info. Miss Anastasia Steele, English Lit major as WSU.' That's the most information I have on this girl, yet I'm willing to cancel my meetings and travel 170 miles for her. _And for what?_

My day drags, and I'm not paying attention in my meetings, my finance department are expressing some concerns regarding one of the accounts, one of the businesses I own are not earning any money and are draining their yearly budget within months, nothing to show for it, and no explanation where it is going. I tell them to do a thorough investigation, if they find nothing, sell the company. Technology have a new set up for the new phone and tablet line I am looking to release with more ability to preserve power and last substantially longer. I look through the designs briefly and make a few comments on the basic design and layout and other applications I would like to see included. After what feels like forever, it's home time and Taylor is waiting to pick me up and take us to Portland. Andrea informs me we will be staying in the Highland Hotel, one I've stayed in many times before and the penthouse is stunning.

It's late by the time were settled into the hotel, I order lasagne from the room service and take a hot shower. By the time I'm out and have dried my hair my foods here, I sit in peace and watch the news whilst I pick at my plate. I'm not one for wasting food but I'm getting nervous knots in my stomach, I've cancelled really important meetings to come all this way.. For a girl. PING! My inbox shows me my messages and there's one from Welch.

It informs me of her full name, birthday which isn't so far away.. Her mother and birth fathers details, her mother remarried 3 times after Ana's father passed. Student at WSU studying English Literature, worked at a hardware store for almost 4 years. No criminal convictions, no major hospital visits. Perfect.

With my new found information, I take myself off to bed with a smile on my face my mother would have been proud of. She's changed me already.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey folks! Hope you're liking the story so far... Someone asked me to upload the previous story I wrote, but unfortunately I can't because I deleted it from fan fiction due to a lot of negative emails etc. I'm a lot more focused on this story, but please bare with me for uploading chapters, just bought a new flat and start a new job Monday, but I will write as much as I can for you!

"MISS GREY!" I'm awoken by Taylor screaming my name and shaking my shoulders. Night terrors are a part of me Taylor is rather familiar with, it's often he has to tear me from my nightmares because I'm shouting in my sleep. "Ma'am are you okay? Can I get you a glass of water?"

"Water would be good, thank you." He exits into the living room and returns with a cold bottle of water from the mini fridge, I take a big sip and check the time. 04:29. A lie in is a rarity for me, but I don't have any plans for the day, or rather I do but they're a tad stalkerish and I'm not sure my therapist or my mother would approve.

I fire up my laptop and plod through my inbox, blah blah blah. All work, no play. Or rather all work, no Ana. I shuffle around my room getting my clothes prepared for the day and my shower bag ready when my inbox pings.

It's from Ana.

 _Miss Grey,_

 _I am just emailing you to double check we are still on for tomorrow, the photo shoot? If you are, please could you text me the details of the hotel in which you are staying?_

 _Look forward to your reply._

 _Ana._

She looks forward does she? That could be a good sign? Maybe I'm looking too much into it? Maybe Kate wrote it? _Sigh._

Its around 10:30 and I've spent the morning doing telephone business conferences, Andrea isn't best pleased I upped and left at such a crucial time for the company, but I don't care. It's my name on the building. I pull up outside the store in my Audi and I'm suddenly wishing I was in a suit. It's like my armour. I'm wearing black skinny jeans, an Armani jumper and some knee high flat boots. I can see her face through the window, she seems to be picking at some form of breakfast.

Come on Grey, you didn't come all this way for nothing.

I ensured that I was looking away from the store as I neared the entrance, and once i was in there, I headed straight for the aisle, pretending to look for something.

'Um, Christina, what are you doing here?... I mean, is there anything I can help you with? She looks shocked... Good.

'Ana.. Hello.' _Jesus, you going to shake her hand too?_ 'I need some, er, supplies. I'm doing a little DIY back home.'

'And they didn't have a hardware stall a little closer to home?' _She doesn't want you here, moron._

 _'_ Well, I've never looked for one explicitly, but I'm pretty sure they will do, yes. I've actually had some business to attend in Portland, hence why I'm here a little earlier than scheduled.'

She nods.

'Ah, I see. So do you have any plans whilst you're here? Aside from your business, of course.'

'None as yet Miss Steele.' Is she asking you out? Should you ask her out? 'Know of anywhere good to eat?'

She looks somewhere behind me and looks as if she's concentrating hard. 'Oooh, let me think... I have to say the best place, is this Italian place, not far from here. About 10 minutes drive from the University. If you're thinking of going, you have to try the Garlic mushrooms and the Carbonara. It is to die for.' She licks her lips slightly I wonder if she even realises that she does that.

'Well, I might venture there this evening, why don't you order for me?' Her mouths pops open into an O shape before she regains herself. Hell, even I'm shocked I've just asked her out. Is that what I've done? Will she notice that?

'I'd be delighted' she says slowly, but a perfect smile follows and my heart feels like its skipped about 10 beats.

'I'll pick you up at 7' and flashed her a smile to match hers.

'So, your supplies? What are you requiring?'

'Oh Ana, I have everything I need.' I winked, kissed her hand and left. As I made my way to my car, it was tempting to see if she was looking. My thoughts were confirmed as I reached the car, through the black of my tinted rear windows, I could see that she was staring at me, looking rather dazed.

I'll be seeing Ana for two consecutive days, tonight for dinner, and then tomorrow for the shoot. That thought I could get used to. Or maybe, she wouldn't have to leave me? As soon as I thought it, I dismissed the idea of us having any sort of intimacy. Ana is too precious for this, for my lifestyle. She should never be treat in the way I need her to be treated. Should I even mention it tonight over dinner? _No._

Dinner. What am I going to wear? I can't wear a suit. Or Jeans. One step at a time, firstly, shower.

Back at the hotel, I glance at my emails and head for the shower. I'm glad Taylor remembered my favourite shampoo, I've always loved the smell of apples. I seem to be taking in the shower, but I'm going as fast as I can.

Secondly, dry and style my hair. I quickly blow dry my hair, using my curling wand I put big, loose curls in my strawberry blonde hair so I have two big curls, one over each shoulder.

Third step, I put minimal make up on for tonight's dinner _date..._ A little liquid eye liner, mascara and lip balm.

I looked at the clothes Taylor had packed for me, the only suitable outfit I had, was a black spaghetti strapped cocktail dress, I didn't tend to wear this type of dress, as it showed a lot of skin on my arms and back, was a little short for me and was very tight, but paired with my black court heels, it didn't look too bad.

It was only 06:19 and Ana's house was only a 10 minute drive from here. I put the news on and replied to a couple of my emails, it was soon time to set off to Ana's.

My car made the short journey to the address Ana had texted me about 30 minutes ago in only 6 out of the 10 is should have taken me to drive here, I hit the lights on my car and took a few deep breaths, unbuckled my seat belt and made my way for Ana's house.

Thankfully, it was Ana herself who answered the door, and Kate still looking puffy eyed and rudolph-nosed was snuggled on the couch in front of the tv. 'Have fun kids.' She shouted as Ana made her way out to me.

Ana looked simply stunning, she dressed her petite frame in a sleek, sexy deep purple cocktail dress which was longer on the left side than the right where is raunched at her hip whilst being smooth and body hugging on the longer side. It was fairly low cut - more than what I would usually approve of but on her, she took my breath away. Two thin straps was all that held the dress up and a slight jiggle of her breasts assured me, she had no bra on. Her hair was parted down the side and her big brown curls had been slightly tousled to give her the beach effect. On her feet was a pair of silver strapped court heels which matched her silver eyeshadow that had been applied to create a seductive, sultry look. Holy shit she looked hot as fuck.

I wanted to skip dinner and just take Ana home now.


End file.
